killerkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Vendigo
"Oh fuck." - A common response to finding a VVendigo. VVendigo are rare monsters of the Ether element. They are invisible to the naked eye, being mostly incorporeal, and the only warning of their near presence is loss of ones sense of temperature. As such Vendigo are a grave threat to any of the few living things wandering the Wastes. To feed the genes that it possesses within this dimension, a Vendigo must tune itself to the mental frequencies of its victims and invoke suicidal reactions so it can consume the victims mind (along with all of its brain matter). Vendigo have only been encountered within the Glacierfield Wastes. Origins ---- As with most Ethereal creatures, few have any idea where VVendigo originate. Ancient legend claims they are the spirits of those who have died in the Wastes, however current theories denounce such myths. Common theorizing of the Alliance's Scientific community holds the idea that VVendigo are being projected from outer space. Projected by what or whom is still under groundless debate; many believe the way most successful Spectromographic imaging of the creatures coincides with radiation bursts from the Son holds special significance. Geographical Inclination The fact that VVendigo only appear in the Glacierfield Wastes is another perplexing element to their mystery. Lacking any possibility of autopsy or any fossil record of the creatures means that knowledge of the creatures is based exclusively on firsthand experience; the fact that they are invisible, and that even verifying the presence of a VVendigo is ridiculously life-threatening result in the study of the VVendigo remaining somewhat stagnant. Physicality As VVendigo are believed to be projected from space onto multiple planes of existence, actually verifying the presence of one is extremely difficult. Magi can variabley view Vendigo through Spectromographic imaging as floating clouds of Ethereal genes. Other than this VVendigo have no recorded physical charactistics within this dimension. The way to determine VVendigo proximity is how, if within a 50 metre radius of a VVendigo, a being will lose its sense of temperature. VVendigo cannot be harmed by any known physical constructs or magics, however, being beings of Ether, they revile beings or magics of the Spirit element and will avoid them unless provoked. Hunting Techniques ---- The VVendigo attacks its victims by altering its genealogical reverberation frequency to match the brainwaves of its victim. Once a VVendigo is tuned to a being it emits waves that invoke suicidal reactions: victims are compelled to kill themselves by whatever means possible. Reported suicides include people throwing themselves off of cliffs, burying themselves in snow, stripping naked and swimming in ice water, and even provoking Icevils. Repelling a VVendigo Legends have it that hundreds of years ago in the Incredibly Ancient Age, an old sect of monks practiced mental training by sitting in the middle of the Wastes for hours with the hopes of finding a VVendigo and blocking it from entering their mind. This training has never been replicated in any form in the Recent Age, nor have any direct recordings of the training itself survived. Beings and magics of the Spirit element are actively avoided by VVendigo, but considering one a repellant is a mistake as even Spirit is not known to have any effect on the monsters; they will be attacked if the VVendigo feels enboldened or provoked.